peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoopy's Cat Fight
"Snoopy's Cat Fight'" is the first episode of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. It premiered on September 17, 1983. also premiered on VHS in (1994) as part of ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show vol 2 '' Shorts "Woodstock" Snoopy accidentally throws a basketball into Woodstock's nest. Woodstock becomes angered by this, and throws the ball back to Snoopy, with no air. "Baseball" Charlie Brown is first annoyed by his team, while he is trying to train them for their first baseball game of the season. At the game, Charlie Brown notices the Little Red-Haired Girl is watching, and he becomes very nervous. He soon becomes so nervous that his fingers become numb so he can't pitch the ball, and he starts shaking a lot. Linus decides to take Charlie Brown home, and tells Charlie Brown he can play again once he stops shaking. When Charlie Brown feels better, he comes back, only to hear that Linus took his place in pitching, and he won the game for the team, and the Little Red-Haired Girl ran onto the field and gave Linus a big hug. "Sally" In "Sally", Sally gives ridiculous reports and show-and-tells, for instance, in her report on dinosaurs, she talks about the bronchitis, the dinosaur that died by coughing too much. "Peppermint Patty" Peppermint Patty comes to school and finds Charlie Brown in her seat. Charlie Brown tells her that his school building collapsed, and he has to go to her school for a little while. This gets Peppermint Patty excited that they get to share a desk. Peppermint Patty keeps annoying Charlie Brown by telling him things like his hip is touching hers, and telling him the answers on his tests, and distracting him from hearing the teacher by snoring, and yelling at him for his annoying school habbits. Her constant yelling at Charlie Brown eventually gets them both sent to the principal, and the principal tells them they both have to write the sentence, "I will not be a disturbance in class" 100 times. "Piano" Lucy, who is leaning against Schroeder's piano, criticizes Schroeder by telling him a muscisian makes a lousy husband. Schroeder then pokes fun at Lucy by telling her he never knew a pretty girl. Later, Frieda is also seen leaning Schroeder's piano. Lucy becomes upset at Frieda, and the two girls argue. Schroeder becomes annoyed at both of them, and pulls his piano away, making the two girls fall against the floor. Later, Lucy criticizes Beethoven to Schroeder, by telling him that Beethoven was not so great, because he never got to be king, and nobody can be great if they did not get to be king. "Blanket" "Blanket", is the longest short in the episode. The episode's name ("Snoopy's Cat Fight") is named after this short. Linus gives Eudora his blanket, because she smiled at him, and he thought she was cute. Linus soon starts to feel insecure, and asks for his blanket back. But Eudora kisses Linus, and Linus becomes to nervous to make her give it back. Linus then asks Snoopy to help him get the blanket back. Snoopy tries to charm her to get it back, but he soon learns that she gave the blanket to the Cat Next Door. Snoopy is to scared to fight the cat, so they try to find another way to get it. They first try to take a stick and reach for the blanket, but the cat breaks the stick. Charlie Brown tells Linus, that Snoopy should sneak up on the cat, by dropping down from a helicopter. Snoopy turns into his whirlybird with Woodstock navigating, and Linus grabs on. The plan works out until Charlie Brown tells Snoopy its suppertime, and Snoopy stops flying. They fall onto the cat, An off-screen fight against the cat ensues. Linus and Snoopy give up fighting. Woodstock defeats the cat, and gets the blanket. External links *"Snoopy's Cat Fight" on the Internet Movie Database. *"Snoopy's Cat Fight" on the Big Cartoon Database. Category:The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Category:1983 Category:TV episodes featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV episodes featuring Sally Brown Category:TV episodes featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV episodes featuring Eudora Category:TV episodes featuring Woodstock Category:TV episodes featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV episodes featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV episodes featuring Schroeder